


Mouthy

by Pinophyta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinophyta/pseuds/Pinophyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker wants Batman to do something naughty to his mouth, and will go to great lengths to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut. It should have been a one-shot but it's not. I had a blend of animated/arkham/comics Joker in mind when I wrote this. Also, I tried to keep the drama to a minimum. I'm not a comedy writer but I did mean to keep it a little on the lighter side, as far as Batman stories go :V
> 
> (If you're not interested in Joker with guys who aren't Batman, the 2nd chapter features him with a nameless henchman, so that you know)

“You can't be serious.” 

It was all Batman could say after hearing the Joker's proposition, carefully whispered in his ear, as they had agreed.

The Joker arched an eyebrow.

“As serious as a heart attack, darling. I told you it would be a simple request.”

Bruce inhaled deeply. He was used to the Joker's peculiar brand of logic, but this was... new. Unexpected. And as far from simple as things could get. It had to be an absurd attempt at mockery, a joke at his expense. He knew better than to let him get under his skin, but it was exasperating nonetheless. Joker obviously had no intention of releasing the hostages, and his “offer” was nothing but a waste of time.

“What you're asking for is anything but simple.”

The Joker bent the arm holding the detonator behind him. He stood a few paces away, smiling and fidgeting.

“How so?” he asked. “You give me what I want, I give you the hostages. We've done this before, Batsy, there's nothing complicated about it...”

Batman clenched his fists. “What you're asking me is... is...”

“Unusual, I know!” Joker cheered.

“Disgusting is the word I was looking for.”

The Joker pouted. He brought a hand to his hip and glowered at him.

“Oh, you're such a prude! I expected a man who dresses in skin tight leather to be a little more... open minded.”

“...it's not leather...” he murmured.

“Of course not.” Joker rolled his eyes. “Nevertheless, Batsy, I know you. But more importantly, I know guys like you. Powerful. Mighty. But suffering from one tragic void in your life...”

Bruce tensed. “You know nothing about me”

Joker smirked seductively. He stepped forward, keeping the detonator out of Batman's reach, but close enough to use a more intimate tone.

“I might not,” he said, voice hoarse and low “but I know how the world treats men like you and I...”

He looked deep into Batman's eyes, unblinking. It lasted less than a second, but he noticed him glance down at his lips. Enough to confirm he was on the right track.

“It's not fair...” he continued, his voice a breathless whisper. “Not fair, being forced to live such a lonely life...”

He carefully placed an arm on Batman's shoulder, amused by his tense reaction, but impressed by his resolve. He knew the Bat wouldn't risk it, not with the detonator armed and his finger circling around the button.

Batman practically growled, his teeth clenched as hard as his fists.

“Make a serious demand, or this conversation is over.”

“Oh, come on. Let yourself have some fun every now and then, Bats! I'm offering you a golden opportunity: you get to be the hero, and release some of that pent up energy of yours, all on the same night! What do you say?”

“No.”

The Joker pouted. “Come on, Batsy, please.” he further lowered his voice, and looked at Bruce with hooded, hungry eyes. “You don't know how badly I need this. Only you can give it to me, Bats. You're the only one I trust...”

Batman's eyes focused on his, icy blue burning like fire.

“Oh, YOU trust ME? That changes everything, then!” he barked, heavy with sarcasm.

Joker gasped quietly in surprise.

“Oh! Is that what this is about? You're... You're worried about what I might do?”

Batman sighed. “Let me put it this way: if you had asked me to put my junk on a mousetrap, I would have been more likely to agree.”

Joker laughed hysterically, delighted by Batman's response. He loved it when the Bat showed his sense of humor.

“Oh, I might be tempted to change my demand, then!” He softly patted Batman's chest. “But the truth is, Batsy, I would never do that to you. Or to myself! Spoiling the fun like that... No. I would be too delighted to even think about biting you...”

The Joker could not resist flashing one of his toothiest grins after saying that. He realized it wouldn't help his argument, but he couldn't let the chance for a perfect punchline slide by.

Keeping up appearances didn't really matter, anyway. The Bat had seen him use his mouth for violence plenty of times. An ear here, a nose there... He didn't enjoy the taste of human flesh per se, it was merely... convenient. A pretty dramatic and effective way to intimidate an audience.

“You wouldn't be able to keep yourself from doing it.” The Bat added.

“I ab... absolutely would!” the Joker said, unable to hide a hint of hesitation in his voice.

He had used his mouth for “peaceful purposes” plenty of times before, always without incident. But now that the Bat had brought it up, this matter of trust and safety, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Could he truly stop himself from biting the Bat? For once, he was telling the truth: he didn't want to hurt him. All he wanted was a bit of harmless fun, to taste and tease the Bat and feel him on his body, in a new way.

Seconds ticked by, and the Joker wasn't sure about his self control anymore. His mind kept picturing the scenario over and over, imagining Batman's skin, Batman's flesh between his lips, and his tongue twitched against his teeth at the thought. Bite. Bite. Bite. The more he tried to stop thinking about it, the more he thought about it. And his mouth suddenly felt like it had a mind of its own. And it was loving the idea...

Batman's voice broke the tense silence between them.

“Tell me where they are.”

The Joker's smile vanished, and he sighed, tired and sad.

He should be mad at Batman, by all accounts. But he could understand his reluctance. And for the first time in a long time, the Joker inwardly cursed his impulsive nature. He could not guarantee Batman's safety, and wasn't sure he could hold his end of the deal.

The one time he meant to keep it, and his playful mouth betrayed him. Oh, golly.

“Alright, then” he said, stepping back, holding the detonator in hand. “I'll give you a clue, even though you've done nothing to earn it. Gordon's boys are on the right track. Figure out the rest. You're a smart cookie, aren't you?”

Batman turned to leave, satisfied with the answer, and happy enough to leave this peculiar negotiation behind.

“Oh, and Bats?” the Joker called “Keep my proposition in mind, will you?”

Grimacing, Batman jumped away.

With his help, the Gotham police department was able to locate and rescue the hostages in the nick of time. The Commissioner thanked him for the hint, but Batman couldn't feel any relief, even after the successful rescue.

He pondered about Joker's obscene proposition on the way back to the manor. He still couldn't believe it. He had long known about the man's obsession with him, and his aggressive flirtations didn't intimidate him in any way. They were another way to try and get under his skin, nothing more. He always craved Batman's attention, and celebrated any drop of it he got, even when it ended with several injuries. He should have expected him to grow an appetite for abuse. It was only natural that he would end up wanting to try a... different kind of it.

He shuddered. All he wanted was to get home, take a shower, and leave this uncomfortable business behind. Thinking about the words the Joker had used made him feel dirty. He blushed as he remembered, the way the Joker had leaned against him, cheek to cheek, his voice a whisper.

_“I want you to fuck my mouth.”_

He felt his stomach turn. Negotiating with the Joker was already hard enough. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he used this bargaining chip again, and the stakes were higher. Would he be able to do it?

He's disgusted by the little part of him that answers “yes” without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to tag this one with dub/non-con. Joker services one of his henchmen, and the guy has no choice in the matter, so there.)

The Joker held the bright red, heart-shaped lollipop in front of him. He squinted at it, as if evaluating a dangerous enemy.

Ever since their encounter two weeks ago, the Joker had been unable to shake the question Batman had brought up. What if his fantasy came true, and he ended up ruining it from a lack of self control?

He gently brought the lollipop to his mouth, giving it a few licks before carefully getting it in. His face was somber, brow furrowed in absolute concentration. He twirled the candy around for a while, trying to focus on the task, but his mind kept drifting to his self-imposed challenge.

“You wouldn't be able to keep yourself from doing it.”

Batman's words echoed in his thoughts, acquiring an increasingly mocking tone every time. He would show him.

Or would he? Should he? After all, he loved fighting the Bat. He loved injuring him in many different ways. Punching, stabbing, burning... Anything he could come up with, he would do to the Bat in a fight, and gladly. But this was different, and he couldn't fully understand why.

Perhaps because the Joker genuinely didn't want to injure Batman, and that feeling was unknown to him. Hence his frustration, and anger towards his fickle mouth. He was proud of it, of his playful tongue, his sharp teeth, his soft lips... but this time around he felt betrayed.

His own desires betrayed him as well. Ever since Batsy mentioned it, he had been unable to stop fantasizing about... Well, not biting. Not exactly. But nipping and teasing with his teeth? The idea grew more and more appealing with every passing second. Oh, why did Batman have to bring it up?

The lollipop snapped. He had been nibbling on it, distracted, and now his teeth had shattered it in a million pieces. Defeated, once again.

He spit out the remains of the candy and threw the stick on a pile, along with the remains of his previous attempts. He walked away from the vanity, fuming. It was a useless exercise.

He kicked open the door and walked out of the dressing room, where his henchmen suddenly went quiet. They waited for the Joker to address them first, knowing full well that asking the boss what was wrong when in a bad mood was a very bad idea. He looked at them with scorn, and waved them to carry on. He was on his way to the main door when he had an idea.

Candy wasn't flesh. It would never be enough to conquer the reflexes of his mouth. He needed real practice. He needed to prove himself that he could pleasure a man without injuring him. Only then could he face the Batman with complete conviction.

He walked up to his mooks, gathered around a card game and a rickety old radio. He winced, making his disgust obvious. He looked at each one of them from head to toe, and though none of them said anything, they were all scared and uncomfortable.

Too old, too smelly, an insufferable cretin, too short...

Ahh, but there it was, the perfect candidate. The only option, really. A strapping young man with a penchant for luxury vehicles. Joker didn't care much for him. His story was boring, he was boring, and he would probably end up dead in one of their heists. But he looked like the cleanest one of the bunch, and his physique fit well enough, so he would do.

“You. Come with me.” he said. He glanced at the motorbike helmet the henchman kept at his side, and pointed at it. “And bring that with you.”

The man obediently followed Joker. The clown locked the door once they were inside, then drew heavy velvet curtains over the windows. He paced around the cluttered room for several minutes, thoughtful, ignoring him completely. The henchman knew there was little he could do but wait.

Joker came back from his musings and looked at the man, frowning.

“Don't just stand there, dummy.” he said. “Come over here. Sit on that table.” he added, as if it were the most obvious petition in the world.

The henchman obeyed. He set the helm aside, among jars of cosmetics and other utensils, and looked back at Joker. He was still pacing, not paying him the slightest attention.

The idea was solid, and yet he couldn't help thinking about it over and over. He enjoyed a tumble with a total nobody every now and then, it was no big deal. This time, however, it felt like... surrender. Like he was giving up on the Bat, on the dream of having him. He had to convince himself that this wasn't that, that this was mere practice. A rehearsal, a warm up, a way to make himself ready for his beloved Bat.

He turned towards the goon, his mind made.

“Get up.” he ordered “No, not completely. Just rest your ass on the table.” the mook obeyed. “Yeah, like that. That's perfect.”

He walked up to him, a predatory smile on his lips. The man was shaking, terrified. He nudged his legs open further apart, and then the Joker dropped to his knees.

One hand laid on his thigh, the other hovered over the zipper, hesitant. Under different circumstances, he would have his hands all over his partner in seconds, mouth watering and eager to begin. This felt more like calculating a chess move than the preamble of a blowjob, and Joker couldn't help biting his lip in frustration.

His hesitance only made the henchman tense more. His face was red, and he was sweating profusely.

“Boss, I...” he whimpered.

“Shut up. Do you want a blowjob, or no?”

The man swallowed. “A... a blowjob, boss?”

“Yes. You know what that is, don't you?” he barked, annoyed. On a kinder tone, he added: “Now, let's see. Will you be able to get hard for me? Or will you need something to... enhance your performance?”

He doubted the first aid kit was THAT well stocked, so he prayed that the man could take one for the team, and not make him go on a run to the nearest pharmacy.

“Uhhh... I don't know boss. I don't swing that way...”

“Oh, boo hoo! Just close your eyes and pretend it's a girl doing it. I won't be offended, I promise. It'll be easier for you. Oh, that reminds me...” he reached for the helmet. “put this on, will ya?”

The helmet was black, polished to perfection, and the visor was smoked. Once the henchman put it on, he couldn't see anything but his reflection. It would do. The black jeans and leather jacket were a nice addition, as well. He wasn't the Bat, but his figure evoked him, in a distant way.

It would make it easier for the Joker.

“Oh, and one more thing: don't open your mouth until we're done, okay?” he said, threat obvious in his tone. He didn't intend on keeping an illusion, as this was clearly not the bat, but he didn't want to be reminded of who he was with, either. For the man's sake, he hoped he would obey.

The henchman nodded, and after that interaction the Joker took him out of his mind.

The zipper felt like an insurmountable obstacle. He stared at it for ages, as if it were a foreign contraption. He looked up at the now blank figure in front of him. Pretending this was the Bat was foolish. But he could focus on what mattered: proving himself once and for all that he could control his impulses.

He took off his purple leather gloves and got to work. The poor henchman was completely limp when he pulled down his pants and underwear. He was... modestly sized, Joker thought, rolling his eyes. He took his cock in hand, softly, and began touching gently, hoping it would be more interesting to look at when erect. He was being gentler than usual, on account of his personal challenge.

The henchman relaxed noticeably, and Joker's patience paid off. The skin on his hands was soft and silky, which probably made it easier for the fella to imagine a girl doing it. He took the henchman's positive response as a clear sign of his skills, because despite his understandable discomfort, he got him fully erect in record time. Joker grinned, proud, and licked his lips as he felt the hunger overcome him. He traced the edge of his teeth as well, a reminder that they were there. He was aware. It would all go right.

He began giving it a taste with his tongue, extended as far out of his mouth as it could go. He held the cock in place and covered it all over with long, intense licks. It felt good, and he felt no urge to bite at all. Yet.

Encouraged, he began using his lips, kissing softly and admiring the faint marks of red lipstick he left behind. So much for “permanent” lipstick. He laughed, baring his teeth in the process. He hoped the guy still had his eyes closed. Seeing sharp teeth so close to his cock couldn't be good for his nerves.

Joker was aware of this fact, too. He inhaled deeply, focusing on his lips again. He circled the head methodically, enjoying the feel against his lips, suppressing a sudden urge to wolf down the whole thing as far down his throat as it would go.

Instead, he started small, gently sucking the head and sliding his lips down half way through, jerking off the rest of his length with his hand. So far, so good. Once coated in saliva the thing was even easier to handle, and it looked like the boy was providing some wetness of his own too. Good. The familiar taste made Joker smile, with his mouth still full.

Unable to resist that urge to smile, his teeth were bared, and he stopped his motions. Careful. His teeth were dangerously close to skin. He could almost feel it, almost scrape and make the mook wince...

The mook shivered when Joker stopped. He hoped the man was smart enough not to ask, or demand that he continue. No, he would be a good, obedient dog and remain still and unquestioning the whole way through.

Joker closed his eyes, letting the feeling of fullness placate him. He imagined the many ways in which doing this to the Bat would be different. There was no point in fantasizing about him. He wouldn't want the Bat to stay still. He wouldn't hold his hips down, or keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He would encourage every motion, deny the Bat his mouth so he would have to seek it. Take it. He wanted Batman to use him, with no regard for his comfort.

Angry, he swallowed the cock further down, more and more until it began to feel right. Of course it would never feel completely right, the way it was supposed to feel, the way he wanted it. He felt the head touch the back of his mouth and he barely flinched, his reflexes used to the intrusion. His senses were overwhelmed, and his mouth took a mind of its own, a mind who could only focus on getting more, and deeper.

He let the feeling drive him, an exhilarating freedom, and his motions became more... aggressive. Finesse was replaced with hunger and urge, and he heard the man whimper at the change. He couldn't tell if it was a whimper of pleasure or pain, but he opened an eye and remembered to mind his teeth. He did it on instinct, not as an aware reaction.

The telltale signs of an impending orgasm were subtle, but he felt each change in his body like a distinct musical note, all of them leading to an inevitable end. The man shook and squirmed under him, as if trying to alert him, but there was no need for it. With methodical motions, the Joker let the man's cock go. He moved aside slightly while pumping him firmly, helping him through his orgasm. 

The man's cum covered his hand and splattered to the floor, not very powerful, but abundant. Joker looked around the room, bored. He could hear the man's labored breathing even through the helmet. From the way the helmet turned towards him, he could tell the exact moment the man had opened his eyes. He met him with a wide grin.

“Good job, champion!” he said, his fist still closed around his cock.

His tone was condescending, but he wasn't fully dissatisfied. He hadn't felt the terrible urge to bite he had feared so much, and had been able to perform as usual. Even better, perhaps. It was true that the real deal, the deal with the Batman, would be different, but at least now his doubts were appeased.

He grabbed tissue paper from a box across the room to clean his hands. He tossed the box at the henchman, and let him clean and compose himself.

“Close the door on the way out, will you?” he said.

The henchman left, terrified. There was no point in threatening him to keep quiet. Nobody would believe him, or they would not care. His henchmen were used to his eccentric whims. If he talked, they would shrug and tell him to be thankful the boss didn't want it the other way around.

He sat back on his chair, lazily undoing his pants while thinking about the next step. It wouldn't be easy to make the Bat agree to his terms, but with enough leverage he would give in. He had to. He'd either surrender, or fail to protect his beloved city, and either outcome was good for the Joker.

He laughed as he grabbed his cock, the thoughts of his plans coming together more arousing to him than the actual stimulation. 

He grabbed one of the few remaining lollipops from the table and viciously unwrapped it with his teeth. He savored the sweet strawberry flavor, triumphant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since their last encounter, Batman dreaded the next one.

It was pointless to try and stay one step ahead of the Joker, but this time around Batman knew he was preparing something big. He was sure of it. The madman wouldn't give up on his demand so easily.

His suspicions were confirmed during the following weeks, when the Joker went quiet. That was never a good sign. A Joker away from the spotlight was a Joker hard at work on something. After a month without making any appearances, and several heists and assaults Batman couldn't quite link to him, he was extremely worried. He had advised Gordon to put the police department on high alert, and to remain vigilant at any cost.

He doubled his efforts and scoured the criminal underworld of Gotham, looking for anything that could reveal whatever Joker was planning. He dropped by Arkham and Blackgate, hoping any of Joker's former associates would cooperate with him, but it was useless. They had no interest in collaborating with the law, or they were too afraid to speak against the Joker.

He continued his watch, empty handed, and when trouble came it did so in an overwhelming wave of chaos.

The Gotham opera house was gassed with Joker's signature concoction, during one of the most anticipated performances of the decade. At the other side of the city, and only a few minutes apart, the Gotham stadium suffered a similar fate.

The streets surrounding both buildings were blocked. Medical services had established areas to tend to the affected people, while security forces struggled to keep the perimeter safe. Gotham panicked. And the night had just begun.

He reached the Gotham opera house first. Commissioner Gordon was already at the scene, issuing orders to his men. Batman waited until he was done to draw the man's attention.

He turned to the vigilante, hands on his hips, weary and angry.

“How did he get pasts us?” he said. “We've been keeping watch on every shipment of chemicals in the city. Where did he get enough stuff for all of this?”

Batman had considered several possibilities already, none of them satisfying.

“He probably had reserves we didn't know about. He must have been planning this for a long time.”

Gordon sighed. “Indeed. Where is he, anyway? At this point he's usually all over the news.”

He had noticed that as well. Despite the crime scenes having Joker's signs all over, there was an unnerving lack of him in the aftermath. He had tuned to Gotham's news channels, expecting a special broadcast of a message from Joker at any second. But there was no broadcast, no radio hijacks, or anything of the sort. Perhaps Joker was waiting, or perhaps he had a different kind of message to deliver.

“I'm going inside.” Batman said. “There may be something that could lead us to him.”

“Be careful in there. God knows what else he left behind...”

The main hall was full of paramedics and firemen bringing out the last of the affected victims. Batman stayed out of their way, and climbed up to the upper levels, where no security forces had reached yet.

He found the head of security strapped to a chair, terrified but alive. He was badly bruised, and blood had been smeared all over his mouth, but he seemed unaffected by the gas. Joker cards and green graffiti littered the place. This was the signature Batman expected to find.

“Batman! Thank God! It was him, it was the Joker!”

“I know.” He said, while freeing the man. “The theater was gassed. Gotham stadium, too.”

Once untied, Batman noticed the man had been outfitted with a dusty suit jacket over his regular uniform. There was a flower on his lapel, and a scrunched piece of paper spilling from his breast pocket.

“He told me... He told me to give you this.” The man said, shaking, reaching for the paper.

The paper was messy, and the words barely legible, but Batman memorized the address and stared blankly at the message above.

YOU, ME, THE MOONLIGHT, AND GOTHAM AT OUR FEET! WHAT DO YOU SAY?

He pocketed the note and noticed the man fidgeting next to him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“W... well...” The man stuttered. “He also told me to give you something else, but...”

The man patted the stains around his mouth, and Batman noticed the vivid red wasn't blood: it was lipstick. Realization settled in his mind, and he sighed.

“It's alright, I get it.” he said.

“I should be thankful that he didn't use tongue!” the man laughed awkwardly. “That guy has a sick sense of humor, doesn't he?”

Yeah, and a sick sense of romance, Batman thought.

\- - - 

 

The address pointed at a small building at the other side of town. Compared to downtown Gotham, this area felt peaceful and quiet. Only the skylights and helicopters flying over the city revealed the severity of the situation.

The building was old, antique Gotham style. Its five stories housed the offices of a prestigious law firm. He scanned the lobby for life signs, but he found no guards or signs of violence. The main doors were locked, and so were the back entrances and fire escapes. The building's security system was offline.

He had fallen into many of Joker's traps over the years, sometimes knowingly. This location screamed ambush, and yet disconcerted him at the same time. He proceeded with caution, intrigued by the Joker's game.

He scanned the whole top floor and proceeded to the main office, as specified on the note

Joker was waiting for him, alone, looking out the window at Gotham's skyline.

“Beautiful night, isn't it?” he said, turning slowly.

His hands were empty, but Batman knew not to underestimate what the Joker could hide up his sleeves. He appeared calm, but his smile gave away his barely contained excitement.

“I hear you've been causing trouble downtown.” Batman said, nonchalant.

“I have, haven't I?” he chuckled. “And all for you, Batsy. Oh, and you haven't seen the main event yet! It's going to be beautiful!”

“Where did you get so much joker gas?” he asked, calm.

“Do details matter that much to you? If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you know that was all I had. All my reserves are gone now. Puff! Ha ha!”

“Is that so?”

“Indeed! I had to turn to other means to prepare everything else. I'm sure you'll like it anyway. It doesn't have that personal touch you only get by making people laugh to death, but it's still good.”

Batman arched an eyebrow. “Explosives?”

“Always a classic.”

“And why did you bring me here? What's the trick?”

His face turned into a devilish, sinful smile.

“You know it already.”

Batman swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He knew this would happen. He knew one day they would be back where they began, on Joker's obscene proposition. Only now the stakes were higher, and Bruce felt weaker.

His leather gloves creaked when he clenched his fists. “I won't play your game, Joker, so let's skip this part.”

It was a matter of both safety and morals. He couldn't share such an act with the clown, even if he wanted to. Even if his body wasn't as repulsed by the idea as his conscious mind was.

The clown chuckled. “I wouldn't recommend that. It'll be bad for Gotham. All you have to do is agree, and I'll call the whole thing off. The show begins at 2, and goes on for quite a while after that. You still have some time to think it over, but if I were you, I would hurry.”

Two hours wasn't enough time to coordinate a search or an evacuation. The damage prevention would be minimal, in any case, and if he had several explosions planned things did not bode well for Gotham.

All this trouble, all these lives on the line, for such a basic carnal desire... He felt sickened.

He rushed forward and grabbed Joker by his lapels, pushing him against the window. The glass clattered, but held. Joker kept smiling, as expected, his arms raised and body limp in surrender.

His green eyes were fixed on Batman with almost sweetness, and in that moment he knew Joker would not resist any physical violence he inflicted on him tonight.

His fists tightened and he leaned against Joker's smaller body, immobilizing him completely. He felt a rush of heat through him, unable to ignore the contrast, the primal feeling of power over someone so much physically smaller than him... And yet, a dangerous opponent, as he had proved many times before in hand to hand combat.

His voice came out hoarse, like a whispered grunt. “Fight back, you damn monster.”

Joker looked at him with hooded eyes, his voice low and warm, and shook his head.

“Won't. Tonight, you have free rein over my body.”

He let out a howling laugh that resonated throughout the building.

He stared at Joker's lips for a long minute before making his decision. He turned him around and pressed his face against the wall, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He whispered into the clown's ear as he cuffed him.

“If we do this, we do it on my terms.” he stated.

“I wouldn't want it any other way.”

“If you bite me...” he began, but he faltered. The threat of violence or imprisonment wouldn't work, so what could he do if this was an actual trap, as he suspected?

“If I bite you,” Joker continued for him “I'll walk into Arkham myself.”

Batman hummed, doubting the sincerity of his statement. He remembered the taser gun on his belt. It wasn't very reassuring, but it would have to do.

Joker didn't struggle when he dragged him across the room. He giggled, visibly excited, while Batman looked around. He hadn't anticipated the... logistics of this plan, but the old metal pipes from the building's antique heating system gave him the perfect idea.

The pipes ran parallel to the floor, close to the ground. His pulse raced as he dragged Joker there, but his hands remained steady, hiding any hint of insecurity or doubt.

“Kneel.” he ordered.

Joker obeyed without protest. Batman tied him to the sturdy metal pipes, leaving him kneeling on the ground, with his back against the wall. His jacket was loose, and with both arms tied so far behind, the quick paced rise and fall of his chest was apparent. He was panting, aroused, the same hellish glee he had during particularly vicious fights. His whole body was tense, almost trembling, and he looked up at the Bat in reverent silence.

He kneed before him, a tiny flashlight the size of a pencil in hand. He grabbed Joker's chin and raised his head.

“Open your mouth.”

Joker smirked before following his order, sticking his tongue further out than was necessary. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he found nothing out of the ordinary inside. He tilted his head to one side, then the other, then turned off the flashlight.

His thumb brushed Joker's lower lip. Some of his red lipstick came off, but to Batman's surprise he wasn't wearing as much as he thought. Joker's tongue poked out and gave his thumb a lick. He arched an eyebrow, daring Batman to continue. He tapped Joker's teeth with his finger, thrilled by the danger they presented, but then the Joker closed his mouth around him with extreme gentleness.

A show of skill, of potential, a small taste of what the Joker was capable of. He removed his finger and Joker whined, disappointed. Batman rose and took a few steps back, overwhelmed, ready to call the entire thing off and... potentially cost Gotham countless lives, and millions of dollars in property damage. All he had to do was take a leap of faith, and claim the needy clown's mouth as his.

His cock didn't care much about his internal struggle. It had stirred at the firm feel of Joker's body, and despite Bruce's iron will, it now made his suit feel painfully constricting. He refused to let it rule over him, no matter how badly he wanted to follow Joker's plan. But he remembered that the Joker wanted this as well, possibly with more need than his own. Perhaps he could turn this situation around, and make it work at his advantage, if he thought of his cock as a tool.

He palmed himself through the suit, feeling Joker's fixed gaze on all his motions. He worked the zipper down and adjusted his belt a bit higher. Even though all his instincts warned him against it, and he knew he was putting himself in an extremely vulnerable position, the part of him that felt a thrill at exposing his cock to the Joker ruled over.

Joker stared in awe. Bruce waited for any comment or joke at his expense, but the clown stared in silence, gaze shifting from his cock to his eyes.

“This what you want?” Batman said, smug, pumping himself slowly. His gloves were not designed for this kind of thing, but their roughness felt perfect to Bruce. He had never done anything sexual while wearing any part of his batsuit. Perhaps he should have tried it before. The thought ashamed him slightly, but he brushed it off.

“Oh, Batsy...” Joker whimpered. 

He stepped forward. Joker pulled himself as far as he could, which wasn't much, eyes fixed on his cock the whole way through. His mouth was open, like a thirsty man waiting for a drop of water.

Batman held himself just out of Joker's reach.

“Tell me you'll cooperate once this is over.” he said.

Joker licked his lips. “I'll cooperate.”

“Promise me you'll behave.”

“I'll be good.”

He tangled a hand on Joker's hair, taking a moment to admire the soft green curls. Joker looked up at him, soothed by the motion. He pushed forward a little more, and more, until Batman had no choice but to yank him back so he wouldn't abruptly devour him.

That seemed to be Joker's intention all along, because he looked at Bruce with a playful smile, and then once again opened his mouth, waiting patiently.

When he felt the touch of Joker's tongue on the tip of his cock, he knew he had lost. There were many battles he wouldn't ever let the Joker win. This wasn't one of them. His tongue was warm and velvety, and even after the faintest playful touch, he got shivers running through his body.

He pulled back. Joker didn't protest, but he kept his mouth open, and the only thing keeping him from moving forward and sating his need was Bruce's firm grasp on his hair. He wasn't ready for this, for the overwhelming fire the sight of Joker on his knees set to his body.

His body acted on its own accord, pushing him forward again, feeling that delightful tongue circle around the head of his cock. He was leaking some precum that the Joker lapped joyously, as Batman allowed him more and more access to him.

The fear felt like a rush, an irresistible danger not that different from what he felt each time he leaped off a building. Being Batman had some thrills, but this one was new and unexpected. Joker's lips pressed soft kisses against him, lovingly, the first time he saw the Joker do anything tender.

Heat from Joker's mouth closed all around him, and the clown's piercing green eyes looked up at him. He felt the pressure of his tongue on the underside of his cock, a tight fit, keeping him in place. Joker's lips were sealed around him, and all he could feel was warmth all around.

Batman let our a grunt, incapable of remaining impassive anymore. His grip on Joker's hair relaxed, and the clown used this opportunity to bob his head a little. His eyes were calm, almost reassuring, as if trying to tell Batman it was okay to proceed.

Bruce hesitated, feeling a nasty sensation of guilt take over, but unable to pull away. Joker's lips began to move around him, no more than a little at a time, enough to keep his interest but not as much as his body needed.

Warmth was replaced with cold air and Bruce opened his eyes, alarmed, but the feeling of Joker's tongue immediately returned. He was helping slick his cock a little better. Batman grasped the base firmly to help him make the job a little easier.

Once satisfied, his cock shining and painfully red, Joker pressed his mouth around him once more and...

...he looked up at Batman and waited.

Joker's words that fateful night over a month ago came back to Batman's mind, the exact words he used to express his demands. He wanted Batman to fuck his mouth. It was time for Batman to truly take over, and Bruce did not feel ready in the slightest.

He felt sickened by how easy it felt to take over and do exactly what Joker wanted. He thrust inside Joker's mouth, just a little, and the friction made him dizzy. Joker offered just enough resistance to let him start slow, and the clown seemed pleased, closing his eyes like a satisfied kitten.

He picked up the pace and felt Joker's head go limp. He steadied his grip on the back of his neck and held him in place, as he continued thrust after shallow thrust.

It must have pleased the Joker because he purred in satisfaction. The vibrations from the humming noise surprised Bruce, who gasped in response. He choked back a moan. He had never experienced a thing like that.

He wanted more and he wanted it faster, and even though he had permission to take it, he was wary. Partly because this was the Joker, after all, and even in the throes of passion he couldn't fully trust him. And secondly, Bruce wasn't a greedy partner. He didn't have in him to take to his heart's content. He didn't allow himself that.

Perhaps it was another barrier the Joker wanted him to break. Another way to bring the mighty hero down to the level of scum like him.

He stopped mid thrust, and Joker's eyes looked up at him inquisitively. He could almost hear the biting commentary in that expression, but Joker's mouth was full, and the room's silence was blissful.

He needed a moment to measure his next motions. He wouldn't be rough with Joker, no matter how much he wanted it. He would do things his way, and his way would be calm and careful.

The next thrust was slow. He pushed a bit deeper than before. Joker closed his eyes and moaned, a long drawn noise indicating his pleasure. He was breathing fast through his nose and his whole body quivered.

Bruce proceeded with tortuous, slow thrusts, each one prodding deeper and deeper into Joker's mouth, and each time he was met with muffled noises of extreme delight.

He was close to the clown's throat, and he knew it. He wondered if Joker would let him reach that far, or if he would protest in some way. His body was giving in more and more each thrust without either of them even noticing. His shoulders were flat on the wall behind him, supporting him against Bruce's push.

He thrust deeper. And deeper. Joker was mewling. His mouth was impossibly tight, his tongue struggling against his thick cock. The expression in his eyes as he looked up at Bruce was one of pure ecstasy.

He began to think that maybe this wasn't a trap after all.

Joker's head rested against the wall, the push of Batman's steady thrusts keeping him pinned with minimal discomfort. Bruce used his free hand to steady himself, as he felt his motions and his need become more urgent. He made sure the Joker could breathe, that he could move or indicate distress at any point. He didn't get his eyes off of him, wouldn't let the pleasure overwhelm him. He remained vigilant, despite it all, for his sake and for Joker's sake too.

Heat clouded his thoughts. His instincts worked on their own, keeping him vigilant, but the pleasure invading him set all his emotions ablaze. Uncomfortable thoughts began intruding his mind, thoughts that weren't new, but he had avoided for a long time. Thoughts about the Joker, and now his body seemed to want to underline them, repeat them over and over. Claiming Joker's mouth wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed him. The clown. The criminal. His enemy. Physically, carnally, he wanted him. He wanted to capture him, imprison him. Cure him. Have him.

His mind was a blur and he shook those thoughts away. Thrust after thrust he undid himself, groans of pleasure mixing with the muffled whimpers of Joker. The clown's eyes opened and looked up at him, playful and hellish, and Joker's mouth tightening around him pushed him over the edge.

He had meant to pull out. He should have. He regretted it as he felt the orgasm ravage his body, deafen him for a few long seconds, spilling into Joker's mouth.

Not even when he hastily pulled out did he feel the scrape of Joker's teeth. The clown had been true to his word. His eyes were closed again, a blissful expression on his face, and his mouth was sealed shut. He noticed the wiry muscles of his throat contracting as he swallowed, only after thoroughly savoring his taste.

The world around him re-materialized little by little, one sense at a time, until he was aware of the silent building, the lights of Gotham filling the room with an eerie glow, and the sound of sirens in the distance.

Batman froze when he saw Joker slowly unfold his arms and stretch them lazily in front of him, massaging his wrists with care. He couldn't know how long ago had he escaped the cuffs, but the fact that he hadn't tried to escape during his most vulnerable state was telling.

He spoke in a hoarse voice. “That was something else, let me tell ya.”

It was the first time Batman heard tiredness in his tone. He was always full of energy, cheer and violence. Knowing what had caused him to mellow out made him shiver.

Batman stood in front of him, ready to apprehend him as soon as the Joker decided to fight. Instead, he sighed, and leaned back against the wall.

“Congratulations, Batsy.” he said. “You saved the city! I have devices on the 5th, 3rd and 7th, one on the casino, the other two at the central city hotel. The disarm code is 382563. Now go! Hurry! The night is waiting!”

Bruce reached for a zip cuff from his belt.

The Joker scoffed. “You really want to do this, after all?

“I can't let you get away.”

“Well, you'll have to. Otherwise I'll let the 4th bomb go off.”

Bruce stared, speechless.

“You bastard.” he said.

“It's insurance! If we part ways peacefully, you have nothing to worry about.”

Batman twitched in place, itching to punch the Joker. He had trusted the man enough for one night, and the taste of letting him escape felt bitter. There would be a next time, certainly, but who knew the damage he could inflict meanwhile.

He wondered for one second if one bomb was worth catching the Joker. Sacrificing lives to save more in the long run. The thought sickened him. It was not a decision he could make. He would have to work hard on tracking down the Joker as soon as possible, once the police department was informed and all explosive devices were disarmed. It wasn't a strong guarantee.

He walked up to the window and opened it, the cold air waving his cape. He turned to the Joker before leaping off.

“Why?” he asked.

He didn't expect an honest answer. But he wanted to give Joker a chance.

He looked at him with tired eyes and a bittersweet smile.

“Because we're both so lonely...”

 

\- - -

He couldn't make Batman's expression in the darkness, but he looked at him for a few seconds before leaving.

Joker kissed the palm of his hand softly, then blew it in Batman's direction. He had never felt happier.

Batsy would feel happy, too, if he knew there was no 4th bomb. 

Joker giggled, and picked himself up.


End file.
